plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Frederick "Isis" Nickson
Frederick "Isis" Nickson is a character on Plagued created Febuary 22, 2011, by Ozzy. He a sinner of pride and is the first of the Overminds, the oldest and arguably the most powerful. Personality Isis is a cold and calculating individual, able to look into a situation and predict, and on occasion manipulate certain outcomes. Isis is very adept at co-existing with humans, though he despises them, is fully capable of acting as one of them. He takes pride in his ability to infiltrate so effectively. Isis has a strong dislike and disapproval of Reavers, he considers them tools, nothing more, neither does he believe that letting a Reaver have it's free will be beneficial, this is probably because the very nature of a Reaver is so dramatically different to his own. In his long life Isis has gained an incredible amount of control of his desires, the only sin that he does not have full control over is his pride (his driving sin). Due to his requirement as a watcher Isis has become more interested in striking fear into the souls of man. Isis realised after observing humans that no matter how many times he orchestrated mass disasters humans recovered, banded together and his pride was damaged as a result, but fear, fear was something that lasted long, long after the event. And Isis has always succeeded in creating fear. Due to the fact that his “Siblings” still have not succeeded in killing all the humans Isis regards the other Overminds as failures as well. Secretly Isis does not want the complete annihilation of mankind to occur, because then he will have no more sport, he has come to be accustomed to life on Earth and is proud of his contributions there. History Isis has been “experimenting with the human population since he arrived on Earth. 1900-1909: Isis was responsible for several serial killings across the USA, he of course was never found, this was the seed of his hunger for spreading fear. Isis discovers that scientists have found what they call “chromosomes” the work is not very informative, however Isis begins collecting data on human DNA. 1910-1919: In the beginning of this decade Isis finds an unstable man and warps his mind, for two years, leading to this man assassinating the Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria. Isis is thrilled of the outcome of this action, and spends the resulting world war infiltrating military science labratorys and observes the humans learn more and more of how to kill each other. 1920-1929: This decade Isis decided to have more fun, and initiated the Irish free state, in the years to come he would enjoy watching the IRA develop and cause chaos. His attention is alreted to one Adolf Hitler through reading his book "Beer Hall Putsch" in Munich fails. Isis, under the name Fredrick Nickson, visits Adolf many times during his five year imprisonment, discussing his views and planting the seeds of a "Master Race." He also met a Theorist called Albert Einstien and spent much time spying on him and his threories. Isis also gave Peter Kutin "The Vampire of Düsseldorf " his cravings after taking him on several murders in the mid 1920's. Isis also spent a lot of time learning how to fight with guns and a sword to a frightenly efficent level. 1930-1939: Isis takes great interest in the new scientific discovery of the cyclotron, and observes and learns what is theorised can be done with particle accelerating technology. Isis spent much time covertly "arranging coincidences" for key Nazi party members to meet and played a silent hand in their elections. With world tensions rising Isis found it difficult to move between countries but was spending much of his time lighting fires around Germany, when the resulting second world war occured Isis was again thrilled and got his first sense of true craving for causing wide spread panic and fear. Isis prepared for much scientific advancement and learning during these times. It was in 1931 that Isis's experiment Peter Kutin was exectuted. Isis Marveled at how much fear a simple person could inspire, by doing so little. 1940-1949: Isis spent much of the time during the war spying and influencing Nazi experimentation in prison camps, he would often camouflage himself and walk among Jews almost feeding on their fear. It was during this time that Isis learnt most about how much a human being could take, both physically and mentally. His obsession with the Nazis however caused him to miss out on the discovery of the Atom Bomb, what he considers his first true failure. Isis then set his sights on the Americas. He is however angered at the prospect of the UN. Isis begins to see the resilience of the humans, and how fear is a better, more satisfying outcome to genocide. 1950-1959: It was during this decade that Isis made up for his loss on the Atom Bomb and paid close attention to the development of the Hydrogen bomb, as well as taking trips to Cuba, his little games to inspire fear resulting in the resignation and flight of the Cuban President. Advancements in Gentics were coming along as well. In his spare time Isis began pushing Humans with the right temperment into serial killers, this was fantastic, why bother killing all the Humans when they are fully capable of doing and wanting to themselves. Isis's biggest sucess story of this decade was one Mack Ray Edwards who killed dozens of children. 1960-1969: Isis's continued games with Cuba results in America severing diplomatic ties, this is great news to Isis and still laughs to this day at how one country could influence the way so many others act. Isis also provokes racist attacks within the Unitied States and observes many different behaviours in the process. Nearing the end of this decade Isis took a more active interest in the space programme, and deciding that it was something he did not approve of sabatauged a simulated launch resulting in the deaths of three apollo astronaughts. Bored at just watching and influencing Isis began killings of his own. Starting in 1963 with the assasination of John F. Kennedy, Isis revelled in the fear and horror this simple action accomplished. Later in the decade Isis tried his hand at becoming a true serial killer and would soon become known as the "Zodiac Killer" In the future Isis would get a thrill of a movie being made in his honor. 1970-1979: Isis takes his first interest in Oil noticing that the world revolved around this slick, black fuel. And caused a major spill in the Atlantic Gulf of Mexico. Most of this decade was spent either killing or following up on genetic break troughs. 1980-1989: Isis “goes on vacation” around the time of the Chernobyl disaster, he uses this very strange coincidence to look at the effect of radiation on humans. Major breakthroughs are happening in genetics and Isis spends much of his time now learning these things. He has now integrated himself into human life and relationships, as he has more control of his urges. 1990-Outbreak: Isis had become obsessed with genetics and privately did his own experiments on fear. It was oppressive having to go through ethical channels, but Isis also had connections. With his ever present briefcase Isis has information about human biology and psychology. He was also responsible for funding several terrorist groups, he still needed his fix of fear. Isis is has become an adept human. Category:Characters Category:Overminds Category:Males Category:Active